


Mr Barrow and The Clock

by barrowsfatcock



Category: Downton Abbey, Downton Abbey RPF
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Bi-Curiosity, Blue Balls, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Character, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Distractions, Dry Humping, Edwardian Period, Emotional Porn, Erections, Excitement, Fantasizing, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Homoeroticism, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Inappropriate Erections, Internalized Homophobia, Kinky Bastard, Loud Sex, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Man on Man, Masturbation, Moaning, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Tension, Tight Pants, Voyeur kink, Voyeurism, blowjob, bulge, gay man kink, handjob, man have secs with man, objectophile thomas, objectophilia, voyeurism kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrowsfatcock/pseuds/barrowsfatcock
Summary: barrow and jimmy are winding the clocks when something interrupts them...
Relationships: Thomas Barrow & Jimmy Kent, Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

"there," barrow whispered as he lent over jimmy, sensually winding the clock, "do you feel a slight increase in the resistance?"  
"i think so." said jimmy, his voice full of uncertainty as Thomas's hands moved to grasp his shoulders. he felt a shiver run down his spine at the motion.  
barrow continued, "that's what you're watching for, never go past the point where a clock is comfortable"  
jimmy smirked, "you make it sound like a living thing." he said, his smile audible.  
"ah, clocks are living things." chuckled Thomas.  
jimmy stiffened, feeling something poke his back. "um mr barrow... whats that against my back, please say its just your hand?" he joked, his voice full of trepidation.  
thomas jumped back, as if suddenly shocked by lightening, "jimmy please forgive me, its not what you think i swear, please believe me!" he spluttered after seeing the look on jimmy's face.

jimmy's head whipped around his face painted anger, disgust and fear at barrows arousal. "they told me to watch out for you but i never thought you were..." he struggled to find the words, "like that!" he spat as thomas's face crumpled.  
barrow reached out to jimmy "wait its not what it seems, i-" jimmy slapped his hand away.  
"dont you dare touch me, you disgusting... BEAST! yes thats what you are, youre a beast and i dont want you anywhere near me! go on then, try and explain your way out of this, you better be quick, im half in my right mind to go and tell carson!"  
barrow looked down in shame, "jimmy, its... its not you..."  
"what do you mean its not me?" jimmy answered, his face twisted in confusion, "theres no one else here but the clocks..."  
"thats just it jimmy..." whispered barrow his eyes full of embarrassed tears, "the clocks..." jimmy gasped as he realised what Thomas was saying.  
"you- you like the clocks? you find them... alluring? as i do with women?" jimmy said, at sixes and sevens with the whole concept.  
"thats about the sum of it, yes." said barrow, sheepishly. he looked up at jimmy, mortified, only to see a smile, albeit confused, on the younger mans face.

"what a relief" exhaled jimmy, "for a second i thought you were... y'know... a confirmed bachelor... a fairy. thank god you arent eh?"  
barrow chuckled in relief, trying not to let on how much jimmys words were hurting him.  
"turns out your taste is, yes, a little weird but not against god. dear lord barrow, i was so worried for a second heh... look do you want me to keep watch while you... deal with that situation..." rambled jimmy, gesturing towards barrow groin.  
"what situation?" asked barrow before remembering his flagging erection, "oh yes of course THAT situation... youd do that for me? keep watch? arent you repulsed?"  
"well ill admit it, your taste is a little... unorthodox, but no im not disgusted, no. you cant decide what youre... attracted to. of course ill keep watch for you, youre a good friend." he said, walking out the door of the library, "now try and keep it down eh?" he winked and closed the door behind him.

barrow look down at his crotch, noting his flaccid cock and deciding it wasnt worth the effort. he continued winding the clock and sat on the sofa for a few minutes before walking out and smiling at jimmy.  
"all done?" asked the footman  
"all done." answered the underbutler as they headed towards the servents staircase.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jimmy plucks up the courage to ask thomas a question thats been weighing on his mind for some while now.

the clinks and clangs of metal against ceramic echoed through the servants dining chamber, mumbles of small talk amongst the staff arose whilst their meal came to an end. as carson began his usual after-dinner speech telling the servants of the plans for the next day, his booming voice dissipated like a sun-blazed fog as jimmys mind wandered back to the unusual preferences of the man across him.

it had been a week since the "clock incident" (as jimmy had taken to calling it in his head) and there was a strange tension between jimmy and mr barrow. jimmy thought of little else other than his superior hunched over a clock, violently pumping his cock/shaft/manhood/length, moaning with gay abandon. jimmy could hardly look thomas in the eyes without feeling his cock/length/manhood/shaft pulse in his tight footman's trousers. nearly every night since he had taken himself in his hand while thinking of thomas. sometimes he thought of thomas walking in on him, stretched out on his little cot, crying his name into the cold night air. maybe mr barrow would walk over to his bed, place his hand atop jimmys own, gently moving up and down as he-

"james!" carson boomed, waking jimmy from his reverie as he looked around startled to find everyone staring at him. he felt himself blush as he realised his cock/ manhood/ shaft/ length was hard and leaking in his livery.  
"yes, mr carson" he said, trying to look calm as his cock/shaft/manhood/length twitched when he made eye contact with thomas who smiled softly.  
"as i was saying," continued carson "you must remember to polish the silver before you go up tonight, it is imperative that we look our finest for the duke tomorrow"  
"yes, mr carson" said james, inwardly letting out a sigh of relief that carson hadnt noticed his condition and berated him for it. 

carson finished his speech as daisy cleared away everyones plates. after a few people had left to continue their duties, thomas got up for his usual post-dinner smoke out in the courtyard. jimmy watched him, a trace of his blush still spread across his cheeks, and a few moments later decided he would join mr barrow this evening. he got up awkwardly, his cock/length/manhood/shaft still semi hard in his trousers and made his way over to the courtyard, hoping none of his colleagues would notice his state. 

as expected, thomas was out in the courtyard, steadily smoking, his fag halfway done.  
"mind if i join you" said jimmy, a tremor in his voice as his cock/manhood/shaft/length reverted back to full hardness at the sight of thomas.  
"be my guest" said thomas, retrieving his lighter from his pocket and holding it to jimmys cigarette. the footman felt strangely touched by the gesture. it sparked, lighting his fag, and as mr barrow withdrew his hand, it brushed against jimmy's.

jimmy gave a yelp as his cock/shaft/manhood/ length jumped at the brief feeling of the underbutlers cold hand against his.  
"are you quite alright jimmy?" asked thomas, his face painted with concern and intrigue.  
"yes... whyd you ask?" retorted jimmy, hoping barrow hadnt noticed the embarrowsing noise he just made.  
"only, you seemed to be in a world of your own this evening at the dinner table. penny for your thoughts?"  
"theyre worth much more than a penny," muttered jimmy grimly, "a couple of quid for these at least. sorry, not telling."  
"oh go on jimmy, they cant be that bad. youre making me worried now. please tell me." pleaded thomas, feigning a look of concern.  
"no i cant, i- really i just cant tell you i-" stuttered jimmy, his face growing more and more red.  
"look!" said thomas, "youre blushing, god i bet its something really dirty, something dispic-"  
"alright, alright ill tell you." shouted jimmy, if only to cut thomas off from his tirade. "but you gotta promise you ent gonna tell anyone, alright?"  
"ok..."  
"say it"  
"i promise jimmy." 

"ive been thinking.." started jimmy, not quite believing he was about to tell the underbutler this, "about your, um how do i say this, attraction, to the clocks and erm i was wondering if youd um, educate me on the topic. preferably with a demonstration." he stuttered out, his face practically glowing in the darkness of the courtyard.  
thomas took a long drag from his cigarette and slowly released it, tilting his head back, revealing his pale neck as he watched the smoke rise.  
"alright" said thomas, finally seeming to come to his decision. "meet me tomorrow night at the big clock in the library, once everyone has gone to bed. ill give you your demonstration then." he took a final drag of his cigarette, blowing it into jimmy face and then walking away as jimmy coughed and spluttered. 

Upon the darkness and amid the wintry air, Jimmy observed the beauty of the moon and the natural black velvet of the sky that hugged the stars.The bright light of the stars sang in an infinite pattern that wrapped the entire universe in a sombre and tranquil ballad. A silent and cold night, as usual Jimmy thought to himself, his pace picking up as frost began to nip at his cheeks and feelings of confusion arose. The pure black of the night is his comfort, so why did it feel so wrong tonight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hump me  
> fuck me  
> daddy better make me choke  
> hump me  
> fuck me  
> my tunnel loves to deepthroat 
> 
> \- johnny cash, hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

jimmys eyes slowly opened as the early morning sun streamed thorough his partially open curtains onto his small, uncomfortable cot. he peered over to the clock on his bedside table. five am. he groaned internally. he looked back at the clock and suddenly realised that today was the day. all of the previous night came rushing back to him, the daydream, the smoking, the awkward confession, and most surprisingly, mr barrows proposition.

jimmy felt his manhood twitch in his pyjama trousers and thrust his hand under the cover. he held himself firmly, already at full hardness at the thought of what would happen later that night. but then he moved his hand away. later that night... maybe it would be best if he saved himself for then, wouldnt want anything embarrowsing to happen. 

with a great amount of reluctance, jimmy sat up and got out of his warm bed to go get dressed for the day. if he started his work early, it would ensure he would be free when the underbutler wanted him. after putting on his livery, jimmy brushed and slicked his hair making sure it looked even more perfect than usual for mr barrow. his erection still hadnt gone down. it was going to be a long day...

at breakfast, carson gave jimmy a near endless list of tasks for the day, it was almost as if he was deliberately cock blocking him. thomas caught his eye and smiled around his cup of coffee as carson gave him yet another task that was of "paramount importance" as carson put it. at this rate, jimmy didnt know if hed get a break by next week, let alone tonight. 

his erection had softened considerably during breakfast (carson had that affect on everyone) but the sight of thomas's blood red mouth stretched around his cigarette was enough to bring him to full mast again. There was something off about the other man. Something Jimmy couldn't quite lay his finger on; he was fairly older, that much was certain, yet there was a particular allure that gravitated Jimmy to the aloof underbutler. He was handsome, from the gentle expressions in his voice to the slight dimples in his cheeks. He wore a melancholic expression, one that reeked of neglect, his large, calloused hands from years of hard work and a smile, a beautiful smile that never quite reaches his eyes. jimmys cock twitched violently and he gave a small yelp as thomas smirked at him from across the table. 

"are you quite alright jimmy?" asked anna, her face painted with concern for her coworker. "only you're quite red. are you coming down with something? i can talk to mr carson, if you want, get you the day off." jimmy smiled softly at her worrying, he didnt deserve a friend like her. 

"no, im quite fine anna, dont you worry, think im still half asleep thats all" he laughed nervously, trying desperately not to palm his shaft through his livery. mr bates peered at him sceptically, as if he didnt quite believe his excuse. jimmy smiled sweetly back at him before turning his attention back to his tea. nebby bastard. 

~~~

jimmys erection lasted throughout the day, with varying intensity but always hard and pushing against the confines of his tight black trousers. thankfully his tasks required him to carry around a clip board that he kept held firmly infront of himself to mainstain some of his dignity. his cock pulsed against his pants as he did task after task and his balls ached with anticipation, causing him to wince with every step. so he held the clipboard tightly at all times. all but one...

he was polishing the silver for what seemed like the sixteenth time that day when he heard the door open behind him. he instinctivly tore his hand away from where it was palming gently at his crotch and reached for his clipboard to cover himself only to find it wasnt where he left it.

"looking for this?" said thomas, holding it just out of jimmys reach, his smirk evident in his voice. 

"yes now give it back, im very busy and i need it" commanded jimmy, praying barrow wouldnt look down and notice his straining erection, unconsciously tugging at his shirt collar, trying to calm himself somewhat.

"my my jimmy, you are looking very warm..." said thomas, staring blatently at jimmys tented trousers. he leaned in as if to kiss him, only to go to his ear and whisper "if you as much as touch yourself before tonight, our little demonstration is off." and with that he swept out of the cupboard in a flurry of black livery, leaving jimmy alone and groaning, once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jimmy doth walk

heart pumping, legs aching, brain spinning, cock pulsing, jimmys anxious footsteps echoed eerily loudly as he walked to the library, his balls wobbling with every step. back and forth, slap slap slapping against his inner thighs. he winced tentatively as his sore, inflamed, plump balls moved like a fleshy newtons cradle, slamming against his thighs with a wet slap at every step. he grabbed them, frantically trying to stop the motion lest he wake up everyone on the corridor he was currently creeping down. 

he moaned quietly as he felt a bead of sweat roll down from the base of his turgid penis, through the thick blonde bush that lay there onto his hairy balls. the bead of sweat fell down a thick wrinkle that ran half the length of his testes. it made its descent slowly, passing many itchy blonde hairs and a birthmark in the shape of albania. it rolled off his balls and onto his leg, where the leg hairs intertwined with his blonde bush. 

His pace quickened now, fearing he'd look like he'd wet himself if he didn't stop sweating, or arrive any faster, a circular puddle of moisture forming over where his tight pants struggled to fit over his taut behind. Soon enough he broke out into a light jog, needing to get to the library immediately, his cock perking up at the thought of what awaits. 

The moment had finally arrived. He cautiously turned the corner, his eyes making contact with the door that separated him and his prince. The door was all that stood in his way, shielding him from the perilous and almost alien world behind it's thick oak panels. it stood ominously in front of him, towering over like an immense building, casting a large shadow that invoked a sense of fear the likes of which jimmy had never experienced before. His hands, trembling, reached out, guiding his fingers ever so slowly around the delicate arched etchings along the top of the door handle, too afraid to grab on and pull, as if it had teeth like a scary monster seen only in nightmares. It's golden hinge, dusty and warn, glowed proud with age as he admired the technical intricacies in its ornate structure, attempting to take his mind off of his unquenchable fear. 

he opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was written by alec AND claude today. shocker, claude never does any work usually. jk... 
> 
> this year ive decided to vote for david cameron and get brexit doen! happy new year!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the finale

Heart full of apprehension and cock twitching in fear, he threw the door open with such force that if it were any older and more rotten, it would have surely ruptured. The dark room was lit only with a few candles, casting a soft warm glow, but even in the darkness jimmy couldnt draw his eyes away rom the underbutler, or rather, what the underbutler was doing...

the grandfather clock rattled and banged against the wall as thomas rammed his throbbing red cock into it as he moaned, "yeah... fuck... you dirty bitch... hnggggg... i bet you like that..."

jimmy coughed, trying to alert barrow of his presence but the underbutler didnt hear him and continued.

"ahhhh... bet youve been waiting to take this cock all day... you dirty little clock... ohhh... OH! jimmy!" he said, finally noticing jimmy, "what are you doing here?" he asked, his manhood still pummelling the clock. 

"you said youd teach me mr barrow... about the clocks" answered jimmy, slightly hurt that thomas had forgotten about their meeting when jimmy had been so excited.

"oh! goodness yes, apologies jimmy." he said, finally pulling his cock out of the clock and tucking it away back into his trousers where it tented the dark material magnificently.

he walked over to jimmy and placed his hands softy on jimmys shoulders, steering him towards a table, where he had set up various clocks for him.

"now, youre quite new to this so lets start small and work our way up to that big one over there." he turned and gestured to the one he was pounding mere seconds ago and winked at it. he turned back to jimmy. "give me your hand."

"why?" said jimmy, although his warm hands were already in thomas's unnaturally cold ones.

"im going to teach you how to touch a clock." he guided jimmys hands over to the brass sides of the clock and placed them upon it. "move your hands, really get a feel of the clock, feel its curves under your hands, understand that a person can never provide for you as a clock can."

tentatively, jimmy ran his hands up and down the cool metal of the clock, slowly feeling it warm up to his near feverish temperature. "what now?" he asked, feeling increasingly uninterested in barrows preferences.

"now... we must seduce it. i for one, woudlnt want someone fucking me without a little flirting first, would you?" jimmy shook his head. "i have some poetry i prepared for it, do you mind if i read it?"

"no, of course not, go ahead." answered jimmy, sick of running his hands up and down the clock. 

"The clock has a face like the clock in the hall;  
She shines on thieves on the garden wall,  
On streets and fields and harbour quays,  
And birdies asleep in the forks of the trees.  
The squalling cat and the squeaking mouse, The howling dog by the door of the house, The bat that lies in bed at noon, All love to be out by the light of the clock. But all of the things that belong to the day Cuddle to sleep to be out of her way; And flowers and children close their eyes Till up in the morning the sun shall arise. i love you clock.  
did you like it jimmy? i wrote it myself." asked barrow, desperate for approval. jimmy almost felt sorry for him.

"yeah, yeah, it was um lovely, just lovely" jimmy answered, the painful ache in his balls growing unbearble now. he squirmed. the underbutler noticed this.

"ah, i can see the clock is already beginning to have it affect on you, i must say i feel quite the same" he chuckled, adjusting his growing erection in his trousers.

"actually mr barrow, it isnt the clock thats making me feel like this... and it isnt the clock i came here for."

"well, then why are you here at all i dont undertand jimmy i-" he was cut off as jimmys soft lips crashed against his in a swift yet violent motion. thomas shut his eyes and moaned as jimmys forceful tongue opened his mouth and pushed inside. their tongues fought for dominance. jimmy groaned as the flavour of cigarettes and tea exploded into his mouth

. he pushed his tongue deeper running it over his back teeth, his molars, his molaris dens, his millstone teeth and OOH! what was that? he pushed his tongue into a small gap where he found a piece of bread from dinner, stuck there, all mushy and ready for jimmy to eat. after a few minutes of sucking and wiggling, jimmy finally extracted the bread and pulled away from barrows now swollen lips to swallow it.

thomas erection threatened to burst through his pants as the watched jimmy swallow his partially disgested food. now he understood why mama birds loved fucking so much. unable to contain himself any longer, thomas's hands flew to jimmys shirt tearing it off and eagerly lapping at his nipples and jimmy yelped at the touch of his unnaturally cold tongue.

thomas stood up and pulled jimmy with him as he started to unbutton his black livery. he let jimmys trousers drop to the floor as he gently palmed jimmys hot, leaking cock through his underwear. jimmy buried his face in thomas's exposed neck, groaning. slowly, thomas got onto his knees, mouthing through jimmy pants at his now twitching manhood.

jimmy carded his fingers through thomas's black hair, soft and floppy without all his pomade in it. the underbutler slowly pulled down jimmys pants, teasing him. his cock burst free and hit thomas on the nose. they both moaned.

the underbutler slowly pulled down jimmys pants, teasing him. his cock burst free and hit thomas on the nose. they both moaned. thomas licked the length of jimmys cock up and down, then he stopped.

"um... jimmy..." he said, his voice filled with fear and arousal.

"yes? what is it, whyd ya stop?" asked jimmmy, frustrated at the lack of stimulation.

"its yer balls jimmy... theyre blue..."

"haha very funny, its you, keeping me on edge all day"

"no i mean theyre literally blue, look" said thomas, his face paler than usual. jimmy peered down between his legs and, just as thomas said, they were bright blue.

"oh my g*d thomas, what the fuck, what happened, i um- you can just go now if you like." muttered jimmy, his face painted with embarrowsment. "no! no... its um, its actually quite nice, what i mean to say is that-i-really-like-it-and-its-really-sexy" rushed thomas, hoping jimmy wouldnt find him disgusting. 

A sudden feeling of dominance overtook Jimmy, almost like an out of body force did this next action for him. Using all the sense he could muster, a lustful Jimmy, high on endorphins, roughly grabbed barrow by his lean shoulders and sprinted at full speed, pushing him along before him before coming to a halt against the wall, slamming his body with a harsh bang, rattling the shelves and cabinets.

Barrow shocked, gazed up at Jimmy, his boner stiffening in his pants as he locked eyes with Jimmy with his tongue out, panting heavily and his eyes painted the deepest colour of lust conceivable, he liked seeing Jimmy so... in charge... it awoke something inside of him. This sudden slam seemed to have been too strong, the vibrations of the impact rattling up against the walls, knocking a small clock off of a high shelf just barely out of reach from the two men.

As the clock fell, and hit the ground with a smash, a realisation hit the two - this could be bad for their (not so) 'secret meeting'

As the cacophony of hellish noises that shortly erupted would prove fatal in hiding their presence. To save their ear drums, barrow takes control of the situation, a memory of uneasiness settling in his mind as he's reminded of his days back in war and the constant fretting over 'taking control' of territory; he tried to brush that nightmare away and focus on the bigger problems at hand.

A stroke of genius overpowered his passion as he forwarded his plan to Jimmy, as if their minds were in sync, 'i have an idea, but I'm going to need you to make a lot of noise, boy 😏', Jimmy received the message and understand almost instantly, smiling boisterously back and winking with ardour back at his lover.

Barrow picked up Jimmy and threw him against the table next to them, so his back was against the table and legs were up in the air, exposing his bare naked, bottom half. Without warning, communication, lube, or preparation and with the gusto of a veteran lumberjack, explosively plunged his stick of fury into Jimmy's hungry hole, eliciting a scream of mixed pain and shit from the younger, blonde man.

Jimmy SCREAMS a moan out, attempting to outmatch the clock in volume, as Barrow hit a particularly pleasing spot “muh muh muh MR BARROW- oooooh ahhhhh yes, YES right there OH FUCK OH GOD IM CLOSE THOMAS ARGHHHH” screamed jimmy as barrow ploughed relentlessly into his virgin hole.

“Jimmy… oh fuck… fuck… oh god… you dirty little clock-” thomas stopped, realising what he just said. 

“Its ok mr barrow,” said jimmy, “i like it when you call me a clock.” 

Thomas’s heart swelled as he realised in that moment; jimmy was his soulmate. He resumed his thorough fucking of jimmy as he moaned “oh yessssss… my little clock… keep the time for me OH FUCK OH GOD CLOCKY IM GONNA CUMMMMM” 

They shuddered through their release in union, effectively covering up the sound of the bonging clock beside them with their screams of ecstasy, ensuring none of the family would be woken by its bonging

And they lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter guys, i hope you enjoyed it, alec and i certainly enjoyed writing it! shart.


End file.
